


Gulliver

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [78]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Giant/Tiny, M/M, its 4am and this is fan service, soft core culture, what does any of this mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I love g/t relationships but just know, Dark shall always be the smallest.”- nightmarejasmine





	Gulliver

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you innocently ask your Discord what g/t means and it turns out it’s vore culture stuff and sometimes you just gotta roll with that yknow??? It’s okay, life is just like that sometimes

“From now on, you’re banned from unsupervised play dates with Marvin. You two clearly can’t be trusted together.”

Dark had far too much confidence for someone scolding a 60 foot Wilford. Wilford had his arms crossed and seemed to be pouting like a child, though it was difficult to see from this angle.

“That’s unfair! He didn’t mean to do anything, and I’m sure this is totally reversible.”

It was reversible, just not by Marvin, who was surprisingly amazing at making things wrong and never being able to right them again. Host would have to be called in to assist Wilford in returning to a normal size.

“No more talk. I have non-disclosure agreements to have signed, for your sake and mine.”

“You’re... going to leave me outside?”

Wilford sounded honestly dejected. In all honesty, that had been the plan, though it didn’t sound as nice when Wilford said it. Dark simply wasn’t sure how he was going to fit Wilford inside.

“Well, I... I’m sure the fresh air won’t hurt you.”

“I’m not an animal, Darkling. I’m already bored, and you’re going to leave me outside like a dog.”

Dark knew Wilford was playing the guilt card, and it wouldn’t have been effective if it wasn’t Wilford doing it. Beyond the murderer, Dark didn’t have a guilty bone in his body for anything or anyone. At least, that’s what he told himself to get to sleep at night.

“And what is it you would have me do, Wilford?”

What did they usually do to pass the time? Well, if Wilford was being completely honest, he spent a lot of his free time baking and having sex. He certainly couldn’t bake right now, and trying to have sex seemed... it was a risky endeavour, though the possibility didn’t leave his mind.

“Tell me a story.”

Dark wasn’t sure if he should be amused or insulted.

“I am not your nanny, Wil. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Wilford proceeded to lay down, causing quite the disturbance in the scenery, and patting his shoulder as if beckoning Dark to come merely because he hadn’t said no.

“Come now! Travels into Several Remote Nations of the World, In Four Parts, By Lemuel Gulliver, First a Surgeon, and then a Captain of Several Ships!”

Dark grumbled. And grumbled some more as he walked around Wilfords figure, sitting down gingerly in the crook of Wilfords neck. Wilford almost pushed him over when he nuzzled into him.

“Your breath smells like mint and magic.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Being this close to your moustache and tongue is very disconcerting.”

“I could make it a little easier on you if you’d like, just strip down and...”

Wilford wore a shit-eating grin and Dark shuddered. He wasn’t sure if it was a curiosity thing or a disgust thing. He hoped it was the latter, the former would have been wildly off brand.

“No. It’s fine. Do you want Gullivers Travels or not?”

Wilford shut his mouth at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
